


Stranded Together

by VampirePaladin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Lives, Crash Landing, M/M, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: There are worse fates than being stuck with Poe, but Hux can't think of what they are.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: 10-Words-Challenge-2020





	Stranded Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Hux would almost rather prefer to be dead. Only almost. Being alive meant he could get back at the annoying, smug, and distractingly handsome Poe Dameron for all the indignities that he’d suffered.

They had crashed onto Draconique VII. They had crashed near the ocean, right next to ruins. It gave them a place to take shelter.

Hux was huddled under the green, emergency blanket in front of the fire. His leg had been injured in the crash and so he was limited in what he could do. Poe had gone back to the shuttle to scavenge for supplies and to look for other survivors. So far only the dead had been discovered, outside of the two of them.

It had started to rain outside, lightning occasionally cracking through the sky. Hux could see it through the holes in the wall. He couldn’t even see the shuttle with the heavy rain. Hux saw Poe’s helmet first on his return. 

He stepped into the ruin, set the case he’d been holding on the ground, took of his helmet and shook out his wet, dark hair.

“Must you do that?”

“Oh, I must,” Poe said back with a smirk. He knelt by the case and opened it up. “For our dining pleasure tonight, I have standard field ration A.”

Hux made a face. He could eat field rations, but he didn’t like them.

“And to go with that I have a bottle or Tarkanian Sunset,” Poe said as he held up a bottle of orange hued wine.

“Where did you get that?”

“Found it in the wreckage,” Poe said with a shrug. “Someone must have been saving it for a special occasion. Not like they are going to be drinking it now.” With the food and wine in hand, Poe moved to the fire and sat down. He tossed one ration to Hux. Poe opened up the bottle of wine and took a swig of it before handing over the bottle.

“I set up the beacon, had to force the binary circuits from the engines in to get it to work. Soon we’ll be back home.”

“If they get our signal.” Hux took a swig of the win before returning the bottle and opening up his rations. They tasted as bland as he remembered.

“When they get our signal.” Poe was in far too good of a mood as he drank wine and ate his own food.

“Why do you have to be so annoyingly cheerful? Don’t you have to set a standard as a leader.”

“Aww, why do you have to be such a stick in the mud? Can’t the most successful mole in the Rebellion enjoy himself a little.”

“I didn’t become a mole for any great love of the Rebellion,” Hux said. He snatched the bottle of wine back from Poe and drank.

“Right, you did it because I’m so handsome.”

“You are not handsome.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Poe said. “We both know you want me.” He moved closer to Hux, so that they were sitting side by side. “I was thinking that tonight that I should spoon you.”

“I’d rather freeze to death!”

Poe took the wine bottle back and finished it off. “But if you freeze to death, how can you rub it in Kylo Ren’s face who is responsible for his defeat?”

Hux grabbed a handful of Poe’s flight suit and roughly yanked him closer, kissing him.

“Damn you, Poe Dameron.”

The clouds began to break, letting the stars shine through.


End file.
